<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petrichor by Tempcard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656146">Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempcard/pseuds/Tempcard'>Tempcard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Fae &amp; Fairies, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempcard/pseuds/Tempcard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy prince Kibum is out for an autumn walk through his forest when he spots a man chopping wood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petrichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a quick little exercise I did! It's not the most detailed, but I figured, you never know who might be into reading something. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>TW: Depression</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was at its most beautiful like this. Condensation was dripping off every leaf, droplets of water running down the narrow paths of pine needles and gathering in the shallows of the flat-faced maple leaves; the soft, mossy underground dampening the sound of bird calls and rustling underbrush; the sharp, clean scent of freshly-watered dirt mixing with the muddled wood from oaks and pines; and through it all, a hazy mist spreading itself lazily, clinging to the ground and only rising up a foot or two.</p><p>Kibum knew this forest like the back of his hand, from the sweet spring blossoming through the harsh heat and fires of summer. Now, though, it was autumn, when the leaves burnt with a different fire, blazing red as the temperatures dropped and the storms set in.</p><p>There was something about the loneliness of autumn that appealed to Kibum. A melancholy that sunk into the bones, the beauty of a fleeting life that even a being with his lifespan could appreciate. </p><p>Through the rivers and ponds of mist, Kibum made his way to the periphery of the forest, where the beams of light penetrated further and clusters of meadows and clearings were more prominent. In the distance--or perhaps closer, the foggy morning tended to distort sounds--he heard a rhythmic thudding. The noise stopped, then started up again not more than a few minutes later.</p><p>Intrigued by what must be human activity, Kibum made to follow the direction he guessed the noise to be coming from. He was aware of a small settlement of humans near the northeast corner of the forest. Unlike some of the more conservative elders of his people, he did not mind the cohabitation of the forest--in fact, since an early age, he had always been intrigued by the people who looked so like his own, without wings and with a lifespan so short it was almost grotesquely fascinating. What did they do with their measly seventy or so years? What could they find joy in, knowing death was looming so closely over their shoulders?</p><p>With these musings fueling his curiosity, Kibum approached a small clearing where the thudding noise had sounded the strongest, before abruptly stopping. Making sure to hide his wings, lest he be caught and exposed as one of the fae, he peeked around a corner, his hand flying to his mouth to catch his gasp.</p><p>In the clearing stood a human man--a man so beautiful that Kibum’s jaw dropped in awe. With tanned skin (golden, Kibum’s mind supplied) stretching taught over corded muscles, the man’s back, bare of any covering, was fully visible to Kibum’s eyes. When he set down his flask and raised his hand to wipe at his mouth, the man turned and revealed his profile to Kibum. </p><p>Kibum bit his lip in his rush to close his gaping mouth. With his keen vision, even from so far away Kibum could see the soft, doe-like eyes and plush lips contrasting with a sharp jawline made even more noticeable by a double adam's apple. </p><p>Kibum was no stranger to beauty--among his people, creating fine craft, sculptures, and paintings was considered the highest of tradition and occupation. Not only that, but the prince had been called beautiful enough times throughout his life to believe it was more than just fawning admiration. </p><p>However, he had always been more attracted to the harsh and new, valuing unconventional forms of expression rather than classical beauty. He preferred autumn to spring, untried to tradition, and had seen little appeal in the pursuit of beauty just for beauty’s sake. </p><p>Until now. This man before him was so strikingly beautiful that it seemed to be a statement in and of itself, like the glowing orange of a leaf before it fell from the branch. Unlike himself, this man would age and change and eventually die, the gorgeous spectacle of his beauty only a temporary phase in the passage of time.</p><p>The man had been chopping wood, likely for heating the homes and fueling the machines of those not gifted with magic. Now he sat, staring dreamily into the treetops, head in hand. </p><p>It wasn’t pity Kibum felt, exactly. Something less patronizing, more protective swept over him. He would shelter this man, this beautiful human, in his short lifespan and grinding physical labor. From afar, Kibum vowed, he would watch over this man for as long as he was able.<br/>
--</p><p>Daylight cracked through the heavy curtains of the cabin, morning rays combining with the chirping of the birds seemed to call out for a fresh start to the day. And Minho was awake to meet it, albeit with the heaviness in his heart that seemed to be a perpetual occurrence. Even the resentment he felt at the beautiful autumn morning felt empty and forced, like a cliche.</p><p>A fresh start. That was what he had wanted when he had decided to live away from the city in the woods nearby. After years of living listlessly in the city, he found himself drawn to the romantic idea of living in nature. For the months leading up to the move, and indeed the first few afterward, he was certain he had made the right choice. The change in routine had made him feel something for the first time in years, and for weeks he rode that high.</p><p>Now, though, it seemed he was back to living listlessly, just with a change of scenery. Laying in bed, his body felt physical comfort, tucked into warm sheets and blankets guarding him against the nippy autumn air. But emotionally, he felt rising horror somewhere far back in his mind at the state he was in. If even this drastic change in life wasn’t enough to shake him out of this funk, what could? Fears that he would be like this forever resounded dully in his mind, but even those couldn’t completely break free of his apathy. Worries, like the rest of his emotions, seemed to be like pebbles dropped down a well--bouncing from side to side, small pitters and patters against a solid, unmoving force.</p><p>Lifting himself out of bed with a sigh, Minho let his blankets fall into a heap on the floor as he lugged himself to his bathroom to shave.</p><p>Once he was dressed and ready for the day, Minho stepped out the door to bring his wood to the nearby town. Once he had prepared his cart, he walked over to his pile from the past few days’ work to begin loading the wood. On top of the pile, he noticed two yellow flowers, delicately cut from the stem.</p><p>He picked them up and put them in the breast pocket on his shirt, before continuing with his work.</p><p>--</p><p>Two weeks had passed, and Minho was still living the same daily life--lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling and lightly despairing of his life, before he eventually mustered up the energy to get up and start his day and then ending it as early as he considered a reasonable bedtime to be.</p><p>But something was different--every day, there seemed to be something slightly different about his surroundings than the day before. A pile of glittering stones that seemed to somehow be artfully arranged, threads of spider silk glinting in the sun and wrapped around the sapling in his yard, the maple down the street glowing a flaming red against the misty morning, pinecones sparkling with sap and smelling of the forest, all greeted him as he went through his routine.</p><p>Minho didn’t know if it was a sign of his condition improving--the ability to notice and appreciate little details had disappeared into the fog of depression some time ago--or if, somehow, something was actually different about his little clearing. </p><p>Minho smiled. Regardless of the cause, it was nice, having something to look forward to.</p><p>--</p><p>Kibum paced the length of his chamber, deep in thought. Coming up with small additions to beautify the human man’s space had become something of a passtime of his over the past few months. While his people had elaborate sculptures and paintings, and aesthetics that ran from ornately classical to the wild and rebellious, Kibum preferred the subtle simplicity of his forest gifts. It had become something of a game, a challenge, to find decorations that would blend unobtrusively into their surroundings while standing out just enough to be noticeable.</p><p>In fact, Kibum was somewhat surprised at himself--normally the type to become bored and move easily from one fascination to another, this human man had held his attention for longer than anticipated. Even now, when he was at his most stumped for what to gift the man, inspiration would strike and the desire to implement his plan would overcome any sense of boredom, each idea feeling artistic and unfamiliar, fresh and new.</p><p>Kibum had returned on a semi-regular basis to observe the man and to arrange his gifts, careful each time to slip from tree to tree, unobservable to the human eye. The man continued to hold his attention--Kibum felt a kinship with him not only for his beauty, but also out of a genuine desire to know his voice and thoughts. What was he thinking about, as he crouched down in front of Kibum’s latest gift? What hopes and dreams lay behind the dreamy face and large eyes?</p><p>Kibum resigned himself to never finding out with a sigh, as he placed today’s present--a small wreath of golden gingko leaves--near the front of the man’s doorstep.  </p><p>And then shrieked as the door suddenly swung open. </p><p>For a moment, the two stood at a shocked standstill. The man stared slack-jawed out his door frame, and Kibum froze in place.</p><p>“You’re….you’re a fairy,” the man spoke, his deep voice sounding like it came from a place far away.</p><p>Kibum was shaken out of his freeze. He immediately hid his wings, squeaking out a “No, I’m not!”</p><p>“You are. This is incredible, I’ve never met a fairy before…” The man looked dazed by the discovery, hand raising up to hover uncertainly in the air in front of him.</p><p>“No, I--umm--magic!” He cut off, suddenly remembering in the midst of his panic his ability to manipulate memories. Still shaking, he pressed his hand to his heart as it started to glow a soft gold.</p><p>“Wait! Don’t go, this is the best thing that’s happened to me in a while!” The man cried out, mistaking Kibum’s intention for one to leave.</p><p>Encouraged by Kibum’s hesitating glance, he continued, “I’m Minho. I live here.”</p><p>He glanced at the gingko leaves. “Have you...have you been the one leaving things here? For me?”</p><p>Kibum was out of his comfort zone. On the one hand, he was horrified at being discovered and potentially revealing his settlement. On the other, he had wanted to know more about this man--Minho--and this was just the opportunity for it. Besides, after watching Minho for months, it seemed he had minimal contact with human society and would be less likely to spread the news of a fairy sighting. And, he supposed, he could always erase Minho’s memories if he needed to.</p><p>Feeling on more stable footing, Kibum regained his confidence. “Hello, Minho. My name is…” Confidence, but not arrogance--never reveal your true name upon first meeting lest the listener have power over you. He continued, “Key.”</p><p>“Key…” Minho breathed out, still staring in awe. “Your wings, what happened?”</p><p>Kibum materialized his wings once again, allowing the golden-veined, translucent light to emerge from his back. </p><p>Minho gasped. “Beautiful…”</p><p>Kibum smiled, starting to actually enjoy the attention. “Not as beautiful as you, Minho” he said cheekily, relishing the opportunity to use the man’s name</p><p>Minho flushed. “Me? No, I’m…” he trailed off, gesturing helplessly at himself. </p><p>“You are!” Kibum persisted. “When I first saw you chopping wood, I was shocked at how beautiful you were! It was why I decided to watch you in the first place.”</p><p>Minho opened and closed his mouth, blinking. Clearly, this was a lot for him to process, but Kibum pressed on.</p><p>“But now, I am interested in you. What do you dream of, Minho? What do you like? How do humans live? I have so many questions!”</p><p>“I….well, I dream...I think….Would you like to come in?” Minho stepped back out of the doorway, and Kibum, without a single glance behind him, followed him in.</p><p>--<br/>
After spending the all of Fall and the first half of Winter together, sitting in Minho’s cabin with warm mugs of cider or walking by the frozen pond wrapped in layers, Kibum was prepared to ask Minho a question.</p><p>“Minho, will you come with me to my kingdom as my lover?” He asked while the two of them were cuddled together on Minho’s bed.</p><p>“Come to your kingdom?” Minho repeated, breaking apart to look Kibum in the face.</p><p>“Yes. Not forever, but for some time. I want to introduce you to my people, my homeland.”</p><p>“But...are you sure you want me?” Minho asked. “I get depressed sometimes, and I’ve been better lately, but that doesn’t mean anything. What if I...you know, go back to how I was?”</p><p>“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life, Minho.” Kibum looked at him with a steady gaze, reaching out to hold his hand tightly.</p><p>“But--you don’t know, you haven’t seen me like that. Sometimes I can’t even get out of bed, and I get angry, or I don’t want to do anything…” Minho’s voice trailed off as he bit his lip. This hurt, this admission; it felt like naming this part of himself might give it power over him, might draw him back into his shell of apathy, where even loneliness stopped reaching him.</p><p>“Minho, I love you. And I can’t promise that will never happen, but I can promise that if it does, we’ll get through it together. I’ll hold your hand when you want it, and I’ll give you space when you ask. You won’t be alone in this, Minho.” Kibum looked earnestly and unflinchingly into Minho’s eyes.</p><p>“You won’t...leave me?”</p><p>“Not for this. Never for this, Minho.”</p><p>Looking at Minho’s watering eyes and trembling palms, Kibum asked, “Minho, can I hug you now?”</p><p>Minho blinked rapidly, too overcome to respond.</p><p>“Minho, darling?”</p><p>Minho launched himself back at Kibum, rubbing his face into his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. “Yes, yes” he repeated, muffled by Kibum’s clothes.</p><p>As he felt Kibum wrap his arms around him in turn, he continued, “Yes, Kibum….to everything, always.”</p><p>---</p><p>Wonder. If Minho had to put a name to the dominant force in his swirl of emotions, it would be wonder, the kind that he had not felt since he was a child. It was the first time riding a train, the first snow of the season. It was incredible.</p><p>The fairy kingdom had taken some time to journey to--Minho had tread heavily through the snow and ice packing the forest floor while Kibum had flitted about lightly above the snow line. After multiple breaks to sit and sweat and recover (for Minho--Kibum was, as Minho groused, doing just fine), and after going through a dizzying path over knells and under fallen trees, across frozen rivers and around rushing ones, the kingdom had finally come into view behind a curtain of birch trees.</p><p>Across the river, Minho could see stone and wood-built cottages piled on top of each other, crawling up a hill until they reached a stonework palace at the top. Each cottage roof was lined with puffed blankets of snow, illuminated by the warm light of dozens of floating lanterns. </p><p>Strangely, Minho did not see any people--there were clear tracks where feet had tread more commonly than not, but he could not see anyone in the cottage windows. </p><p>Until he crossed the bridge. After passing through a veil of some sorts, scrunching his face up as if facing a particularly robust gust of wind, Minho was suddenly enveloped with the sights, sounds, and scents of life.</p><p>A sweet smell of juniper berry tea, Minho guessed by the sweet tinge to the familiar smell, wafted from the open window of one of the cottages. Tinkling laughter sounded from an open square, and immediately, the denizens of the kingdom were apparent in their puffy robes and glittering wings and general vivacity.</p><p>Minho, self conscious of his furs and heavy footsteps, paused on the bridge. Kibum glanced over, and sensing his lover’s hesitation, allowed himself to sink to the ground as well. He placed a gentle hand on Minho’s back, nuzzling his shoulder reassuringly.</p><p>“Minho,” Kibum whispered, “You are not the only human here. You will not be the first my people have seen.”</p><p>“I’m not?” This was news to Minho--he hadn’t heard of humans visiting the fae kingdom in decades. </p><p>“No. Taemin’s boyfriend Jonghyun is a human as well. Maybe you can meet them later.”</p><p>Knowing that he wouldn’t be a completely sore thumb in the midst of this happiness, Minho took a deep breath, before schooling his face into a resolute expression. </p><p>“Alright, I’m ready.” He took a strong stride forward through the snow. </p><p>“That’s my Minho,” Kibum teased good naturedly, following behind him in his footprints. </p><p>As Minho crossed the bridge and stepped onto one of the softly lit pathways, the fairies in eyesight paused in their work, before breaking out into delighted grins.</p><p>“It’s Minho! Minho, the prince’s beloved.” Murmurs made their way around the area Minho and Kibum stood, causing Minho to tense up once again.</p><p>“Minho!” A small fae child broke forward from the crowd. “I brought you this!” They shrieked as they ran toward him to bury their face in his furs.</p><p>“Minho, I brought you this!” </p><p>“Minho, look over here!” </p><p>“Minho!”</p><p>Minho’s helpless glance toward Kibum quickly turned into a baffled delight as he switched his attention over toward the children clamoring at his knees. He knelt down to look them in the eye as they danced around him, each one holding a small package and clamoring for him to look at it.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” He asked softly, hands reaching out to pat the children’s heads.</p><p>“Prince Kibum has been talking about you for days!” One of them chirped.</p><p>“Days?” Another cut in, “More like months!”</p><p>“You know how Kibum is,” one of the elder fae on the sidelines chimed in, “Once he finds something he likes, he only wants to talk about that. And ever since the turning of the seasons, that’s been you, Minho.”</p><p>“That….that does sound like him,” Minho breathed out, smile growing stronger as he gradually got his bearings.</p><p>“Yes, he was the opposite of young Taemin,” the elder continued, “He kept his Jonghyun hidden away for the longest time, hissing like a cat if you ever mentioned his strange disappearances and odd timing. He only relented when Jonghyun himself threatened to barge into his home on his own if Taemin were to continue insisting on meeting at the strangest hours of the night.”</p><p>“Yes, Taemin was rather...private...about his beloved,” Kibum chuckled, before kneeling down himself, “But right now, I have to take Minho to the palace. He can’t fly, remember, so he’s tired from his journey here. You can give him your gifts tomorrow, alright?”</p><p>Wide-eyed, the children all mouthed a synchronous “oh” and then nodded furiously. “Bye bye, Minho! See you tomorrow Minho!”</p><p>“Well, that was exciting…” Minho breathed out as they continued their way up winding streets toward the palace. Upon seeing more knowing glances directed their way, he nudged at Kibum’s side, “All he would talk about, huh?”</p><p>Kibum flushed, before hiding it with a toss of his head, “Of course! If anyone else were to have a boyfriend as amazing as you, they would do the same.” He sniffed. </p><p>“And what are all those gifts about, hmm?”</p><p>“Well, I figured you would be coming with me, so--”</p><p>“You knew--” Minho sputtered, “how did you know I’d say yes?”</p><p>“If you had a boyfriend as amazing as me, how could you say no?” Kibum winked cheekily at him.</p><p>“You’re outrageous.” Minho laughed, snuggling closer to Kibum and slipping his hand into Kibum’s own.</p><p>“It was more blind hope than anything else,” Kibum confessed. </p><p>“It’s a good thing for you I said yes,” Minho teased, “Otherwise you’d be known all throughout town as the prince who couldn’t land a boyfriend~”</p><p>“It is a good thing you said yes,” Kibum agreed with a hum, before mischievously slipping some snow snatched from the side of the road into Minho’s hand to hear him yelp.</p><p>--</p><p>Later that night, warmed by the fire burning in the hearth in Kibum’s chambers and the bubble of humid heat surrounding them, Minho moaned as Kibum entered him. It was their first time together--they had come rather close in Minho’s cabin, and once on a picnic, but had never felt like they needed to go any further than they had.</p><p>Now, though, in the privacy of Kibum’s suite, lit by only the fire burning away, it felt perfect. </p><p>Kibum lay on his back, his wings tucked away for comfort, propping himself up on his arms to brush a sweat-slicked strand of hair away from Minho’s face. His breath caught at the open, loving expression in Minho’s eyes before his lover dropped his head back with a low groan.</p><p>Minho, for his part, rode Kibum slowly. It was not out of any discomfort of his own--indeed, they had prepped even more than Minho, with his low pain tolerance, had needed--but out of deference to the tender atmosphere surrounding them. </p><p>Minho looked down at Kibum with half-lidded eyes. Without breaking the steady roll of his hips, he reached down to clasp Kibum’s hands in his own, pulling one of them to his lips in a kiss. </p><p>And it was this way, with slow movements and gazes dripping with adoration, that the prince and his lover spent their first night together. There might be time later for grand tours of the land and its people, or for the ebbs and flows of conversation, or even the sweet relief of making up after a fight, but for now, it was just the two of them, together, warmed by the fire in the room and the love in their hearts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I initially thought I wanted to write this for the smut, but it ended up being a tiny piece of it! These two just wanted to be fluffy and sweet with each other instead. Also, I want to note that as someone with major depression myself, I feel it’s important to note that Kibum did not “cure” Minho of depression. Rather, he provided the unconditional support and acceptance that Minho was lacking in his life beforehand, which I have found to make all the difference. </p><p>Also, it’s funny to be writing about winter when it’s literally 100 degrees outside.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>